Suicidal Tendencies
Suicidal Tendencies was a Robot Wars veteran that came from Derby in the United Kingdom and was one of nine'' Robot Wars (which included KillerHurtz, Panic Attack and six more) robots to come to ''BattleBots. It was a tracked robot armed with a plow - something which it only used during BattleBots - as well as an axe. Robot History Season 1.0 Suicidal Tendencies fought Gammatron in its only fight of Season 1.0 after receiving a first round bye. Once the fight started, Suicidal Tendencies charged over and immediately struck Gammatron with the axe several times, until it eventually got stuck in Gammatron's polycarbonate armor. After getting it free, it pulled away before attacking once more. Despite the lifters not working, Suicidal Tendencies continued to pound on Gammatron with its axe, whilst Gammatron's huge axe was banging down on either side of Suicidal Tendencies. Gammatron managed to connect several times in the fight, causing some damage. It almost managed to cut through Suicidal Tendencies' 12 mm Macrolon shell, but although the axe appeared to go through the armor, Gammatron's axe actually went through the gap where Suicidal Tendencies' axe runs through causing no damage. Despite Suicidal Tendencies being more aggressive, the judges awarded Gammatron a 6-3 judge's decision, eliminating Suicidal Tendencies. However, Suicidal Tendencies manged to tie with Alpha Raptor for the "Best Newcomer" award. It also entered the heavyweight rumble, but didn't do well. It drove over BioHazard in the opening stages, but was open in the center of the arena and was involved in a massive collision, burning out the motors. Immobile in the center of the arena, Nightmare came and hit it straight on, ripping off one of the tracks. It was then pushed into a corner, where it did nothing until Mauler ended up beside it which Suicidal Tendencies used its lifter and axe combination to attack it with. It did not win the rumble due to its lack of movement and BioHazard was declared the winner overall. Season 2.0 Suicidal Tendencies first fought Blunt Force Trauma. Suicidal Tendencies drove out to hit Blunt Force Trauma, who had spun up to speed and damaged the plow of Suicidal Tendencies. Blunt Force Trauma's weapon stopped spinning and Suicidal Tendencies started pushing, and eventually Blunt Force Trauma was pushed up against the spike strip and was pounded by the pulverizer. Blunt Force Trauma eventually escaped but got trapped under another pulverizer. Blunt Force Trauma started smoking, stopped moving and was counted out. Suicidal Tendencies won by KO at 2:03 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced BioHazard. BioHazard charged straight at Suicidal Tendencies and got underneath it momentarily. Both robots then started pushing each other around the killsaws. BioHazard pushed Suicidal Tendencies up against the arena wall before BioHazard's front got stuck against the spikestrip, although it managed to free itself. Suicidal Tendencies continued to try to push BioHazard, but BioHazard drove Suicidal Tendencies under the pulverizer for several direct hits. Both bots continued attacking, with BioHazard driving across the top of Suicidal Tendencies and then lifting it against the wall arena again. BioHazard then drove too close to the killsaws and got hit before it pushed Suicidal Tendencies into them, which removed Suicidal Tendencies's left tread. BioHazard started attacking Suicidal Tendencies again and removed the other tread, disabling Suicidal Tendencies completely. BioHazard lifted the immobile Suicidal Tendencies again and pushed it against the side of the pulverizer. BioHazard backed up and did a victory dance before the time ran out. BioHazard won on a unanimous 45-0 judges' decision, with Suicidal Tendencies eliminated from the tournament again. Suicidal Tendencies wasn't finished, however, as it entered the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament and it performed decently. It was one of few robots that were still moving in the end, but lost out to Tazbot. Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "He will pound you, astound you and turn you into ground round too. In the red square, its SUICIDAL TENDENCIES!" Category:British Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Foreign Robots